me and another dimension
by xmagicmagex
Summary: After watching Inuyasha for about the 5th time I suddenly find myself in the anime, but why was I here and what would I lose but then again. Sorry for the bad summary, but please read!


A.N: this story is just something I've wanted to do for a while even though I have another story aka sky feathering so if this please go check my other story! Also I don't own Inuyasha...sadly..sigh

Oh and in this story have a sister but in reality I don't

* * *

My pov:

I ran up stairs with a laptop in my hands panting and laughing walst my sister Nina tried to keep up, I finally reached my bedroom and went to it as quickly as possible only to be tackled by my sister, she sat on my back chanting "I win!" As loud as she could. You see me and my little sister had an argument about what we wanted to watch.

Flashback

" well I want to watch my little pony!" Nina shouted in my face " well I want to watch Inuyasha!" I yelled back, our foreheads banged against each other and I could have sworn I saw sparks flying.

We then started to say bad stuff about one another's choice like "well she's just a lame pony princess wannabe!" Or "he just a stupid MUTT with an imp!". Eventually I just grabbed the laptop and legged it.

End of flashback

So here we are now with my little sister on my back chanting away walst I try and reach the computer only to be stopped by my dad who went and picked it up scowling, he turned and faced us before saying " now, now you can both watch what you want, so let's decide on a coin toss!", 'great' I thought sarcastically ' I bet I won't win '.

My dad got the coin and said that I was heads and Nina was tails, he tossed it and everything went in slow motion, the coin went into the air and my dad caught it putting it on his arm. He slowly lifted his hand to reveal that it had landed on heads.

I jumped up with joy and snatched the computer and stuck my tongue out at my sister who just huffed and walked away, my dad sighed and went back down stairs, I shut my bedroom door and put the laptop on the bed to go get the CD, I found it later on and put it in smiling with excitement.

I had already watched the whole series but i loved it to much to not watch it again. I belly flopped onto the bed and put my earphones in and pressed play. 3 hours had passed and I was on episode 119, I looked at my clock it read 8:30 I yawned and turned the computer off and put it on my desk, I walked over to the mirror and saw that my usually dark brown straight hair was a bit fluffy and my blue eyes were a bit red from the laptop screen even though I had my purple glasses on. I sighed and got some pyjamas out from my draw, some simple blue shorts and a blue top, I grabbed a brush and quickly put my hair into a messy pony tail and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Next day

My eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by brown ones, I screamed and sat up quickly making are foreheads bang, "ow,ow,ow,ow!" I kept repeating to myself walst the stranger did the same. After everything calmed down and my forehead didn't hurt as much I got a look at the stranger, she had long black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and a green and white school uniform, wait WHAT! No no no no no, I can't be, I..I...I.I'm might just be in Inuyasha!

I snapped out of my thoughts when she said " hi there my name's kagome an-" she couldn't finish her sentence because I feel backwards. I had fainted.

Kagome pov

I couldn't finish what I was saying to the girl because she had just fainted. I started to panic, I kept looking left and right, I finally decided to carry her on my back until she woke up, so I gently picked her up and put her on my back and started to walk back to kaedes.

After a while the village came into view so I went a bit faster and finally reached the hut. I went inside and saw that kaede was cooking some more stew and Inuyasha was in the corner of the hut.

I laid the girl down on my sleeping bag and got a wet flannel and put it on her forehead, Inuyasha only then noticed the girl and shouted " hey wench, who's that!" Standing up quickly and getting in my face. I pushed him away and said " will you please not get so close!" " just answer my question!" He retaliated, I sighed and said " I don't know who she is but I think she's from my time because of her clothes and glasses" he started at the girl for a while then said "huh well she ain't going with us!" "Who said you could make that decision!" I shouted "me because I'm the alpha!". This argument over whether she should stay or come with us lasted a little while walst kaede just sat there with an amused expression.

Little did I know the girl had already sat up and was leaning against the hut with a smirk on her face.

My pov

My eyes fluttered open for the second time but instead of brown eyes I was great ed by load noise, I sat up slowly and turned my head only to find a certain priestess and hanyou arguing over something. I decided not to interrupt them but instead leaned against the wall with a smirk on my face trying to contain my laughter. Seeing the real pair argue was wayyyy better than on a laptop.

I finally decided to cough to note that I was awake they both stopped and stared so I just said "hiya my name's Jess nice to meet you!".

* * *

An so there's the first chapter r&r guys but please no bad comments I don't want my heart broken oh can you give me some tips as well! Cool ja-ne~


End file.
